The present invention relates to an electronic device for measuring a quantity such as an electric quantity or a thermodynamic quantity. The measurement device comprises a unit for measuring the quantity, able to deliver measurement data, and an encoding unit able to convert the measurement data into structured data according to a structuration format, the data structured according to the structuration format including at least one portion of the measurement data. The measurement device comprises a unit for generating at least one two-dimensional matrix code from the structured data, and a display unit able to display each generated matrix code.
The invention also relates to an electronic reader able to read a two-dimensional matrix code displayed by such an electronic device.
The invention also relates to an electronic installation for measuring said quantity comprising such an electronic device and such an electronic reader.
The invention also relates to a method for transmitting measurement data of said quantity between such an electronic device and such an electronic reader.
From document WO 2013/046231 A1, a measurement sensor is known, able to display measured data dynamically and in the form of two-dimensional matrix codes, such as QR (Quick Response) codes. The matrix codes are successively displayed over time. Each matrix code represents a frame of measured data according to a predetermined structuration format. This document also describes a reader of QR matrix codes, able to read the matrix codes displayed by the sensor and able to extract from said QR codes read the measured data represented according to the structuration format. The predetermined structuration format of the data, represented by the matrix codes, is also known to the reader. It is then able to extract the frames of measured data from the read matrix codes and according to this format.
However there exists a large number of formats for structuration of data, these formats for example depending on the type of sensor, on the measured quantity and/or on the measurement standards used. The use of such a measurement sensor is therefore relatively complex, and requires a specific reader.